Pureblood Families Have To Stay Alive
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: I hate summarys! AHH cant even spell them...anyway this takes place in the fourth year of Tiffany O'Connels life.
1. The Beginning

I walked up the stairs to the top of the Quidditch Tower.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn my Gucci boots," I said to myself. "First some stupid dork spills his drink on them, NOW I have to walk up a million stairs. Just my luck."

"Ms. O'Connel?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall man with blond hair. Very long blond hair. He wore very expensive robes they looked so soft. I wanted to reach out and touch but that would not go too well.

"Yes? Do I know you?" I asked staring at him.

"No, I know your father. I work at the Ministry in London and I come in contact with your father from time to time. I knew from your accent that you must be from America. And that only the rich get the seats up here." He smirked and I tilted my head to stare more at him. He chuckled when he saw this. "Your mother does that, Cassandra. It must be you then, Tiffany."

I grinned at him.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, where is your mother and father?"

"They're running late. I told them how some stupid ass spilled his drink on my new shoes. So they went to look for the kid."

"I see. Well, why don't you come and sit. The game should be starting soon."

"Yes, mr...um."

"My apologies, Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

I smiled at him and he lead me to the top of the balcony. He lead me to a seat where a lady with longer blond hair sat. Must have been his wife. I went to sit down when I bumped into the seat infront of me. 

"I'm sorry," I said and the boy looked up. I looked in horror. "YOU!"

"Uh oh," he gulped.

"Ms. O'Connel?"

"It's the boy who ruined my shoes!"

"No wonder," Mr. Malfoy snarled looking at the family infront of us. "Don't try getting any money out of them, Ms. O'Connel.They don't have enough for Gucci."

I just gave the boy a dirty look and sat down. I was waiting for the game to start when I saw something shiny. I looked at Mrs. Malfoys hand and gasp.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked looking at me.

"You have the new Aphrodite Pink Rose Diamond! I asked daddy for one but he said I'll have to wait until they come to the states." I pouted while admiring her ring.

"Lucius made sure that I was the first to get one." She grinned beautifuly. She looked over at Lucius and he smirked at her. She blushed and looked back at me.

"Look at this one," she said giving me her other hand.

"Oh my God! You have the 1875 Emerald Serpent!"

"How do you know about the Emerald Serpent?" She asked surprised. "Only a few know."

"I know my diamonds." I smiled.

I heard a noise by my side and I looked seeing my daddy come in with mommy. "Mommy. Daddy!" I squealed running up to them and hugging them.

"Harker O'Connel," said Lucuis. "Your daughter has been entertaining us."

"That's Tiffany, Lucius."

We took our seats We listened and watched the game start. To me Quidditch was ok, I don't like to watch sports. I like to play them!

I didn't even notice Narcissa and Draco switch spots because Narcissa had to ask Lucius something important or whatever. I didn't notice until a bludger burst through the top of our balcony and I had someone push me down so I wouldn't get hurt with anything. I felt the person lift his weight off my head to look if it was ok. Their hands we're really soft and when he spoke it was soft too.

"It's ok," they said. I looked up to see Draco. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said still smiling. "Draco Malfoy." He put his hand out.

"Tiffany O'Connel." I put my hand in his and he kissed it.

"I heard you and my mom talking about her diamon rings."

"Yeah, she is so lucky to be able to get stuff like that first hand. Daddy won't let me get a lot of stuff like that because he thinks I'll lose it or something."

He chuckled. "I know what you mean."

I looked at him and tilted my head examine him for the first time. His light blue eyes we're very handsome and complimented his skin tone. He had a soft skin tone to go with his soft touch and his hair...his hair was in a bowl cut, but a cute one, with platnium blond. I could see through his shirt that he had some muscles. Some because he was only 14. Who has a body like a wrestler at 14? Someone who does steriods...but not him. He was basicaly perfect.

We both looked back at the game and suddenly it didn't seem so boring anymore. I had someone my own age to talk to and laugh about things too. He seemed cruel to particular people. He would scowl or snarl if he talked about someone he hate but when he looked back at me his facial expressions would change. He would look at me as if I was the only person he wanted to look at. He would smile at me and look at my chest a couple times. But what guy doesn't look at girls chest. 

When the game was over, we got up and I started to head towards the door with my parents. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Hey um, would you like to go swimming tonight?" he asked. He looked like he was pleading with his eyes, as if he knew something was wrong. "I found this spot. It's a nice little lake. I want you to see it. It's really beautiful at night."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Meet me by the beginning of the trail at 8:00. Ok?"

"Yeah. Bye."

I followed my parents out of the balcony with butterflies in my stomach. I smiled at them. They were not scared butterflies...they were happy butterflies. I never felt this way before. It felt so good too.


	2. Port Key

I was almost at the trail when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around to see Draco. I smiled at him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" I asked as we headed into the trail.

"It's a secret."

"Oh a secret ok." I laughed and shook my head.

He lead me through a dark trail in the woods. Anyone could pass by it and never see it. He felt that I was tensed up and scared so he took advantage of it.

"So, are you afraid?" he asked smirking at me. Even though I could barely see it.

"N-o-o," I said walking with him.

"Yes, you are. There's nothing to be afraid of," he said putting his arm around my waist. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You have me to protect you."

I tensed up with that. I never had a guy be so forward like that before. I don't know if I liked it...well I did. It was exciting. I was in a forest with a stranger I barely know this boy but he is so cute. He was taking me to a secret spot of his. It was really exciting. Finally I saw light up ahead. Probably from the moon. Then we went through that last bit of forest and I saw it. It was a big lake with beautiful flowers all around it.

"Oh my God," I said. He took my hand and lead me to where we could sit and put our things.

I sat down on a blanket he brought with him. He took off his shirt he was wearing and I did see nice muscles.

"Come swimming with me," he said kneeling infront of me. "Please." He said making him have a pouty face. I smiled at him. "Oh, ok. Fine."

I took my tshirt off and my shorts to reveal a nice two piece bikini. He smirked at me and I winked at him. He grabbed my hand and I followed. We went into the water. It felt so good in the water. We kept hitting each other in the water. He went under me and grabbed my feet. Where we were we could stand. I started to shiver just a bit because of how cold I felt when the wind blew.

"Are you cold?" he asked coming close to me.

"No," I lied. He looked at me again and I smiled at him.

"I can keep you warm." He wrapped his arms around me. He took his one hand and touched my chin. He made me look up at him and into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly at first. Then I let him kiss me full on. Which felt so good. He was such a good kisser. I didn't want it to stop but the next thing I know I am hearing screams coming from the other end of the forest.

"What was that?" I asked letting go.

"I think it was the wind," he said looking around.

"I don't think it was." I walked out of the lake and put my clothes back on and so did he. "Maybe we should go back."

"No, wait um..." he said looking around.

"What?"

"I can't let you go back there."

"Why?" I looked at him and I heard more screams.

"Because of that! Do you want to go back hearing screams."

"What's going on?" I heard a loud pop and saw something I never knew I would see in my life. It was the Dark Mark. "Oh my God."

I looked at Draco and he stared at it too. He grabbed my arms in a sort of hug. Then we heard another pop and we looked behind us. It was my father and his.

"Quickly Draco. Take her back to the mansion," said my father.

"Daddy, what is going on?"

"Death Eaters are attacking. Here Draco, take this. It's a port key. Take her back to your mansion. She'll be safe there."

"Daddy! What's going on?!"

"Tiffany, touch the port key!" yelled Draco. I touched it and found myself landing on a hard floor in a beautiful house.


	3. Questions

I felt Draco grab me by the elbows and bring me up to a standing position and he brushed the back of my shirt off so it became free of the small amount of dirt that our shoes carried into the otherwise spotless living room.

The living room was furnished with two couches with very expensive pillows on each side, and there was three chairs. A small silver box sat on the mantle, but surrounding that, there were other gold and silver boxes revealing jewlery that under normal circumstances I would ask how Narcissa had gotten a hold of all of these, but there was a different question racking in her head.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

Draco looked down at the cherry wood floor and said slowly, "I- I- I can't explain."

"That was the Dark Mark if you hadn't noticed! You can tell me, I'm not some filthy little mudblood," I sneered.

I saw the fourteen-year-perfection smirk a little, but I had no objection. I couldn't stand muggleborns we were better off without them. After the smirk he looked up and met my eyes with his cool gray ones. "Haven't you ever had something that you couldn't tell anyone? Something that you could possibly get killed for? Something you want to tell everyone about, but can't? This is that situation," he said and for the first time I could here some kind of fear that made his voice shake.

"Yes," I muttered unable to even think about the kind of things my parents talk about with me.

"Well this is that kind of situation," Draco said.

"Was your dad in with the Death Eaters that he was talking about?" I asked.

"Was yours?" he retaliated his voice suddenly going hard like when he talked to the people that he didn't get along with.

I looked to the floor and when I was just about to tell him to bring me home and leave me alone his features softened.

"I'm sorry about that. Let's get up to my room, okay?" he asked his eyes almost pleading.

"Okay," I said as he took my and lead me up a staircase and into a room on our left.

"It's not much, but it's better than the Weasley's whole house," Draco said laughing at the end and I joined in.

His room was huge and definently the thought of comfort. He had a large bed about as big as a king and queen size combined. There was a seat on the opposite side of his room near a window and pressed up against the wall there was a desk strewed with parchment and quills.

"This is great, I love it," I said giving him the satisfaction so I could see a smile pass his face.

He pulled me close so we could sit against the headboard on his bed. He leaned over and pressed the top of a small silver box that was identical to the one downstairs that I just recognized as a Mahiqua. The room filled up with music and he had a pretty good taste in music. It started out as classical then transformed into rock.

I gently moved my head to the music and Draco smiled before kissing me on the forehead. "So what school do you go to again?" he asked softly.

"The American Magical Academy for girls," I told him.

"All girls school, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it can get pretty boring at times and the girls at my school are pretty nasty so fights break out constantly and spontaniously," I explained.

"Wow that's extremely interesting," he said before pressing him mouth against mine.

It was faster than normal for me, but he was cute... and rich, two of my favorite characteristics so I kissed him back.

After about a half of a minute of just kissing not "snogging" (or whatever they call it) I talked.

"So when do you think they're going to get back?" I asked smiling enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

"I don't know, could be right now or a couple of hours. Anytime," Draco said. "Why? Don't want Daddy to be caught by the Ministry of Magic?" he said laughing a little.

Before he knew it I whipped out my wand and was pointing it at him, fire raging in my eyes. "Bloody hell," I heard him mutter.


	4. Black Family Jewelry

"Draco, Tiffany..."said our mothers as they walked in and stopped to see us on the bed with my wand in Dracos face.

"Tiffany Alexandria O'Connel! Put your wand down now!" yelled my mother coming closer to the bed.

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked Narcissa standing next to my mother.

I looked at her then back at Draco and he put his head down. I put my wand away and got off the bed.

"Nothing," I said fixing my shirt because it looked wrinkled. "Just a little disagreement."

"Yeah, that's it," said Draco getting off the bed too.

Our mothers looked at each other then looked at us.

"Are you two hungry?" asked Narcissa.

"Not really,"we both said in unison.

We looked at each other then looked at our mothers.

"Ok,"said my mother.

"Oh, Tiffany, I want to show you something,"said Narcissa grabbing a hold of my hand and bringing me out of the room.

Draco and my mom followed as Narcissa drug me to a...wall?

"All of you turn around," she said. We did and I looked at Draco like what is going on? He didn't say anything. I think he was mad at me for the whole wand thing. I can play that game too then. "Ok, come in."

I turned around and walked into the room. I stopped in the doorway and my mouth dropped in aw.

"Oh my God," I said not even a whisper. I walked in and looked at all of the jewelry covering the whole room. "Is this all yours?"

"Of course, Lucius gets me the best."

I looked over to see Narcissa standing with Draco with her arm around his shoulder. I didn't even look at Draco and walked over to the jewelry in front of me.

"Half of these are so rare! Only a few people have them!"

Narcissa had her name some of them and then they got to two others.

"What about this one?" she asked pulling the ring out of the glass box it was in. It was a gold ring with three diamonds on each side of the Red Safire. The safire really looked like it was on fire.

"That's the 1920 Golden Fire...but I heard it was destroyed." I looked up at her in confusement.

"It was...Lucius had it remade just for me," she said smiling.

"You are so lucky to have someone like him in your life. Not just for jewelry but it shows how much he really cares for you."

She smiled at me and put the ring back in the glass box.

"Now this one might be tricky for you. Only the family knows about it because it is passed down from generation to generation."

I watched her take a ring that was silver. It had diamonds all around it and in the middle was a serpents eye. It wasn't a real eye it was a blueish green colored diamond.

"May I hold it?" I asked.

She nodded and placed it in my hand. I examined it for a while. "I know it. It's not coming to me. I saw it in a book when I was reading about very rare rings that are passed down in families." I looked into the eye and remembered. "This is the Ancient Serpent Eye of the Blacks!"

Narcissa grinned at me and looked over at Draco. He smirked at his mom and looked at me holding the ring.

"She sure knows her jewelry," said Narcissa taking the ring back.

"That's Tiffany," said my mother touching my shoulders.

We heard the front door open and close.

"They're back," said Narcissa.

I smiled and ran past Draco and out of the room. I ran down the hallway towards the staircase. I heard them talking and saying "Hello is anyone here?" I ran down the stairs and the two men stared at me.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"Hi, Sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I was so worried about you. After...you made us leave after telling us who was there and what was going on."

I had tears in my eyes and he hugged me again.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything is being taken care of. Now, where's your mother and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Upstairs with Draco."

"Let me guess she showed you her personal jewelry room?" asked Lucius smirking.

"Yes..."

"And she got all of them right. Every single one that I asked her," said Narcissa coming down the stairs with my mom and Draco.

Our mothers hugged our fathers and kissed them. That was a clue for me and Draco to walk away. I could tell that he was just a little annoyed with me so I went out into the backyard by myself. I walked over to a tree where I found a little swing hooked on it. I sat on it and stared up at the sky.I felt someone slowly push me on the swing. I looked back to see Draco standing there. I smiled a bit at him and turned back around.

"Everythings going to change now isn't it?" I asked still staring at the sky.

"Yes, it is," he said. I could hear the same fear in his voice that I had in mine.

"So, he is coming..."

"Back?"

"Yeah."

"My father says that he is and he's going to be stronger."

I stayed in silence as he kept pushing me. I looked at the ground. I felt him stop the swing and bring me towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if you are afraid," he said in my ear.

I turned around and looked him in the eye. "But for how long until they make you?"

I saw his eyes look around then back at me. "Even after that, if you are still here."

I nodded and looked in front of me.

"Do you know why my mother showed you her jewelry?"

"Because I like jewelry?"

"No, it's because she wanted to see if you were the one."

"The one?"

"The one that knew about the Blacks ring. No one knows except for the people that are suppose to be in our family."

"But...I'm not related to you in anyway...am I?" I looked back at him.

"No, you're not."

"Then does that mean..." I looked at him my eyes growing from regular size to huge.

"Yeah, thats what it means. You and I."

I turned back around and jumped off. "Everything is changing..."

"They want to keep powerful families together. That's why my father made her do it."

I looked at him. "So, we're basicaly going to get married to each other?"

He nodded. "It's not going to be that bad...is it?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe not."


End file.
